


lets (fake) date

by starclub



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Boys Kissing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starclub/pseuds/starclub
Summary: “Jisung you're rambling” Jaemin chuckles, “you don't need to be so nervous”“I think I do” he looks down feeling heat rise in his cheeks, “will you date me?”The elder's eyes widen, “listen I'm flattered Jisung, I think you're cute, but we don't know each other well. What if we exchange numbers and-”“Sorry I should have elaborated” Jisung cuts him off, “I meant fake date, like a trial run I guess?"





	lets (fake) date

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope that youll enjoy this :<

Jisung hangs upside down on the couch, long legs are thrown over the back. He's in his bands makeshift practice room that's actually a shed in Chenles backyard, a shed that smells of freshly cut grass and a fruity candle (Donghyuck’s awful idea). His bass guitar is settled on his chest, fingers skillfully but lazily gliding across the strings and strumming it lightly. He watches Renjun and Donghyuck across the room on the bean bag chairs speaking and rolls his eyes at their discussion.

“I seriously do not understand how you managed to get Mark lee to be your boyfriend? Do you have blackmail material?” Renjun asks earning a kick.

Donghyuck huffs running a hand through his striking red hair, “il have you know he asked  _ me _ ” 

“Okay, okay sorry” the elder looked over at him, “but you gotta understand, Mark is like hot, and you're annoying, so of course I'm confused” 

Jisung laughs watching Donghyuck throw himself on Renjun claiming “he will fight a bitch” and Renjun screaming. The door creaks letting in Mark and his two friends following closely. There's na Jaemin the school's heartthrob with the oh-so predictable heart-stopping smile, and star basketball player (not that Jisung really noticed). Also, lee Jeno whos also quite the basketball player, and known for cute eye smiles. He swings his legs off the top of the couch to sit correctly, knowing Mark and his friends would need places to sit. He flops his legs off the back of the couch and sat himself up into a normal sitting position to make room. He shoves himself into the corner trying to make himself smaller but still ends up with Jaemins arm and thigh pressed up against his. 

Mark sits in the beanbag chair and pulls Donghyuck into his lap, “have you guys started practice?” 

Jisung rolls his eyes with a smirk when the other claim they did, “ _ they  _ haven't done anything I've been the only one here playing” when Donghyuck glares Jisung grins evilly, “they've been sitting here talking about you guys”

See Mark and Donghyuck haven't been dating long at all, a week and a half as far as Jisung knows. What that means is Donghyuck is still trying to make a cool impression of himself, and now Jisung is tarnishing it. 

“You're just jealous Jisung” he raises an eyebrow at the elder, “it's okay, someday you'll have a boyfriend, someone eventually has to like you” 

The corners of Jisungs mouth pull down into a frown. He loves Donghyuck but he has a real talent for knowing his friend's weak points and would sometimes make a joke that felt too far. As he was about to open his mouth to defend himself, and essentially tell Donghyuck to shut the hell up, Jaemin beat him to the punch.

“Jisung is pretty cute I don't think he’ll have a problem” Jaemin speaks cooly, scrolling down his phone as if the conversation is the last thing on his mind, he looks at Jisung, “so don't worry, okay?” 

Jisung blushes and chooses to ignore the compliment and Donghyuck’s eyes on him, “so are we gonna start yet? I have a small mountain of ap biology homework to finish” 

“How are you even in that class? Quit being so smart” Renjun groans. 

Jisung gives a belted laugh and stands slinging his bass back on. Renjun and Donghyuck follow him to the makeshift stage in the smallish shed. At the same time Chenle comes bursting through the door apologizing for being late and grabs his guitar. Renjun stands in front of the mic and Donghyuck shuffles behind the drums. 

“Ready?” Renjun asks into the mic. 

Everyone replies with a yes and they go into it. They play through a few songs deciding to keep it short because of their company and the homework none of them have touched yet. Once they're all sat around with books and worksheets out, Jisung finds himself wishing that Renjun would stop flirting with Jeno for five seconds to help him with math. While he sits waiting he doesn't miss the somewhat pitying smile Jaemin flashes at him as the group of boys leave, he assumes it's because of what Donghyuck said and opts to politely smile back. Jisung hated feeling like he was falling behind the curve and hated being pitied for it even more so. He used to tell himself it was simply because his friends were older than him and that's why they were already experiencing all these things. But, that doesn't work anymore, seeing as Chenle who is only had been dating wong Yukhei up until a couple of weeks ago. Frankly, it was just starting to get embarrassing that he was the only one in their group that hasn't had their first kiss yet. 

If Jisungs being honest at this point he's just too nervous. He's scared once he finally dates someone he's just going to end up messing it all up, since now it seems he's the only one with no experience. He often finds himself wondering what crucial moment he missed that everyone else had. Jisung had also kinda thought maybe he was just ugly, but then his cheeks tinge pink remembering Jaemin had said he was cute.

Donghyuck frowns at the boy sitting with his knees to his chest, “what's wrong Jisung”

“Nothing” he mumbles filing away his finished homework in his binder. 

The redhead sighs, “it's what I said isn't it?” Jisung shrugs, his version of yes. Donghyuck smiles and ruffles the youngers electric blue hair, “I'm sorry Jisung, listen don't worry about that stuff it'll happen when it happens” 

“Even if it does it doesn't help with me being scared I'm just gonna mess it all up” his head falls back with a sigh, “why can't there be a trial run for this”

“Who says there isn't? Just get someone to fake date you, though you know don't choose a friend that'd be awkward” its obvious its a joke but he doesn't realize it goes completely over Jisungs head, “hey just ask Jaemin he already thinks you're cute” 

Jisung perks up ignoring Donghyucks laughter, “okay that's a good idea, ill do it” he pauses, “but don't tell anyone that would be embarrassing.” 

“Jisung wait-” but he's already headed out the door without another word. 

Donghyuck watches the door close while biting his lip,  _ na Jaemin is going to kick my ass.  _ Jaemin may have confided in him that he found Jisung 'absolutely adorable’, his words. At the time Donghyuck had teased him endlessly about having a crush on the younger but he refused to admit it and eventually Donghyuck just left it alone. But, he figured Jisung would probably say this was his doing, so lee Donghyuck is basically dead.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Na Jaemin. Jaemin is sweet, caring, and trustworthy from what Jisung can tell (and has been told by Donghyuck). Really it made him the perfect candidate to ask to fake date him. But, not that Jisung would admit it, he was like everyone else in the school na Jaemin intimidated him. Despite Jaemins super sweet exterior he was still intimidating, he was so smart, captain of the basketball team, and undeniably attractive, all making him inevitably intimidating. This concluded Jisung was scared to even ask. 

Jisung is standing outside the gym shifting his weight from foot to foot watching the practice end or whatever seemed the right time to go. He finally goes in after he hears the coach yelling to go wash off after a sizeable group walks off. Jaemin is still shooting baskets with a couple of others. Jisung takes a moment slightly fazed by the sight of Jaemin with a dazzling-pleased smile, messing hair, sweat rolling down him. Quickly he walks past the other players to the elder who glances at him sending a smile once realizing his presence. The sound of his shoes squeaking fills the gym as he approaches Jaemin. 

“Um Jaemin?” he calls from a distance, not wanting to be hit by a ball. 

Jaemin catches a ball coming his way easily, “hey Jisung what's up?” 

Jisung felt more nervous seeing the play obviously confused by his presence, understandable considering. The few other players stopped playing to stare at them. 

He swallows his nerves, “um can I talk to you alone?” he points to the bleachers, “over there is okay”

He nodded walking with him to the bleachers. Jaemin sits lounging back, obviously worn out from the surely rigorous practice. Jisung froze watching him wondering had Jaemin always been this attractive? Of course, he knew he was attractive but right now he actually felt overwhelmed. It did not help that Jaemin was smiling up at him looking flushed and hair sticking to his forehead with sweat somehow making him look even more attractive than usual. 

“Okay you have to sit up” Jaemin tilted his head, confused, but listened, “oh, that's not better” 

“Am I doing something wrong?” he asks.

Jisung rubs his face feeling flustered, “no, no ignore me, well don't ignore me, listen to what I'm going to say, just ignore what I already said”

“Jisung you're rambling” Jaemin chuckles, “you don't need to be so nervous” 

“I think I do” he looks down feeling the heat rise in his cheeks, “will you date me?” 

The elder's eyes widen, “listen im flattered Jisung, I think you're cute, but we don't know each other well. What if we exchange numbers and-”

“Sorry I should have elaborated” Jisung cuts him off, “i meant fake date, like a trial run I guess? Listen this is really embarrassing for me but I feel like I'm falling behind in all this stuff, and Donghyuck suggested I ask you” 

In that moment Jaemin curses himself for ever going to that ‘concert’ in Donghyucks families backyard. Which was actually just a family bbq and they let them play (probably after Donghyuck begged), but that's not what he regretted most. He didn't know lee Donghyuck well but he still should've known better than to confide in him that he found the bassist both adorable and endearing. 

“Donghyuck did?” he asks, Jisung nods, “Jisung you don't need to worry about that stuff, this is about what Donghyuck said right?” Jaemin smiles softly reaching to holding his hand sympathetically. 

“Well yes somewhat but also im scared...I want to do this just so I have some kind of idea about what to do when it happens for real so I don't mess everyone up? And I assume you've dated before and know what to do” 

Jisung does not like the mischievous grin that spreads across Jaemin face, “and why do you assume that”

Jisung blushes bright red, “well you're um attractive? I don't know” 

“I'm attractive huh?” the elder smirks. 

The boy frowns, “can you just turn me down already? Is this too weird, or am i too weird?” he mindlessly plays with his fingers, “just don't feel bad if you don't want to do it” 

Jaemin smiles, “ill do it” 

“Really?” Jisung took a step back when Jaemin stands due to close proximity. 

“Yup! So just tell me how you wanna do this” he says still with a smile plastered on his face. 

The younger chews at his bottom lip, “um well to some degree id like it to feel real? But I still want to be able to ask you stuff, and for you to tell me if I do something wrong or right” 

Jaemin nods slowly, “so does that mean Renjun and Chenle should know or will they think we're dating” 

Jisung is confused until Jaemin turns him by his shoulders for him to see Donghyuck and Chenle approaching, “I think I don't want them to know, and besides then everyone would find out and that would be embarrassing.” 

“Yeah I guess it would” he agrees, stepping closer to him, “let's make it real then” 

“Jisung! Why are you here? I told you we were gonna walk home with the guys” Donghyuck whined. 

Jisung frowned, “I came to talk to Jaemin? I thought it was obvious since I'm talking to Jaemin….” 

“I didn't even know you guys spoke” Donghyuck quizzes. 

He feels Jaemins arms encircle his waist, “me and Jisungie talk plenty” he moves closer kissing the youngers cheek, “do you want a ride home?” 

Jisung warns off the surprised look trying to make its way to his face, “sure thanks” 

The elder walks in front of him, “okay just let me wash off” 

From behind the backs of Jisungs friends Jaemin throws him a wink. He flushes eyes falling back to his shocked friends and Donghyuck who just looks confused. 

“Okay what the fuck” Chenle speaks first. 

“Well don't you think that language is a bit harsh” Jisung quips. 

Chenle slaps his arm, “don't even! What did I just see right now?! What's going on?!” 

“God why are you literally screeching I could hear you all the way in the hall” Renjun whines, he looks at both of them, “what's going on you both look weird, also Jisung what are you doing here?”

“Is it a crime to be in the gym? Why aren't you asking why Chenles here? Why are you here?” Jisung was trying to change the subject away from himself even though he knew it wouldn't last long. 

Chenle pointed at the room full of workout equipment, “waiting for Yukhei”

“You’re back together? No one tells me anything” he pouts. 

When Jaemin reappears from the locker rooms Jisung takes it as his chance to slip away before being questioned more. Jaemin laughs holding the door open for him as he runs up to him. Neither of them speak as they head toward the exit, Jaemin catching Jisungs wrist when he starts to part from him.

Jaemin raises an eyebrow, “where are you going?” 

Jisung tilts his head, “im walking home?” 

He frowns, “no? I'm giving you a ride home, we're  _ boyfriends  _ for now, so this is a  _ boyfriend  _ thing I'm doing for you” 

The younger doesn't argue and nods following him hand in hand now, some people stare at them but they barely notice. Jisung wondered what he could do for Jaemin, wondering what counted as a  _ boyfriend  _ thing. He smiled thankfully when Jaemin followed him to the passenger side opening the door for him. He'd never pegged Jaemin as the type to drive a truck but somehow it made sense when he was behind the wheel. He was one of those types that looked careless while driving, only one hand on the wheel, but Jisung knew better. 

“Why don't you tell me what you're thinking about? I can hear your gears turning from here” Jaemin commented. 

“Oh nothing! I was just zoning out, I'm not fantastic at conversation” Jisung answered sheepishly.

The elder nodded but from the look on his face, he'd guess he didn't believe him but stayed quiet. 

“Do you mind if i stop for coffee?” Jaemin asked as they came up on the shop.

Jisung shook his head, “of course not, I just appreciate the ride”

The other nodded with a smile pulling into the line, “do you want anything?” 

“No I'm okay” Jisung shrugs, “I don't like coffee that much” 

Jaemin nods understandingly and begins to order. Jisung listens mouth dropping open for a moment before containing his shock. He notes the order to himself despite in the back of his mind he was thinking about how terrible that much espresso was for someone but hoped getting him coffee sometime counted as a boyfriend thing. 

“So” Jaemin starts as they head back down the road again, “we should go on a date”

“Oh...right” Jisung smiles awkwardly trying to push back the nerves, reminding himself this is all fake, just practice, “um what should we do?” 

The honey-haired male hums, “let me think on it, ill let you know in the morning”

“Okay” he bites his lip feeling guilty for his only answer being ‘I don't know’ when anything else would've been better.

Jaemin understands Jisung directions to his house perfectly and drops him off in the driveway, Jaemin grins, “okay, see you in the morning Jisungie, i'll be in the gym for practice” 

“Um I'll come see you right?” Jisung asks to make sure that's what he was hinting at. 

He tilts his head with a cute smile, “that's right,  _ boyfriend”  _

The younger flushes, “okay!” 

He closes the door and runs inside to do his usual routine. Doing his chores, tidying up his room, then starting his homework in the living room to watch tv. What wasn't part of his routine was Donghyuck, Renjun, and Chenle letting themselves inside his house to start yelling. All of them were speaking so loudly all at the same time that he couldn't even understand what they were saying. 

“Um...what?” he asked once they stopped. 

Chenle huffs, “ugh! How could you not tell me you and Jaemin were ‘talking’” he says with air quotes around talking, “this is important best friend information!” Renjun and Donghyuck nodded in agreement, “so how? Why? When?” 

Jisungs eyebrows shoot up, “that's a lot of questions” 

“Punishment for choosing to tell us nothing about this” Renjuns speaks crossing his arms. 

He smiles sheepishly trying to think a faux story on the spot, “well um i'm presuming you want to know it all”

“Did you just say presuming?” Donghyuck deadpans, with of course a mischievous glint in his eye, “are you stalling? Just tell us.”

Jisung can't help but feel a little frustrated that Donghyuck was ironically the one pushing him when he knows full well what's going on.

“Uh well we were uh just texting” he picks nervously at his nails, “and um well Jaemins nice and cute I don't know it just happened?” 

“Well” Chenle sighs, “I'm mad you weren't telling me about this but I think you guys are cute”

“Agreed” Renjun smiles. 

Jisung flushes when Donghyuck stares him down smiling knowingly, “yeah super cute” and he dislikes the look that he's up to no good that comes on his face next, “have you kissed?” 

“Shut up!” he shakes his head and throws a glare at Donghyuck, “only on the cheek”

“Knew it” Renjun sang.

The youngest rolls his eyes, “It's not like we've been dating long”

“I kissed Mark before we were dating” Donghyuck speaks smugly falling on the couch next to Jisung. 

Jisung fumbles for an excuse when Chenle and Renjun say it was the same for them(while plotting his revenge on Donghyuck for this later), “well im new to this and Jaemin says we should take it slow” 

“Aww that's cute he's worried about you” Renjun coos. 

“Shut up! Why are you even all here, leave” he kicks at them but they don't move.

Renjun punches him, “I already ordered food brat”

“When did you even have a chance to do that?” he groaned realizing he wasn't getting rid of them. 

Chenle rolls his eyes, “quit pouting we all know you have already finished your homework and that your mom isn't coming home tonight”

“Yeah she has to work late, but that doesn't mean you need to stay” he shrugged.

“Yes, it does! Plus you just got a boyfriend so there's lots to talk about” Chenle grins.

Jisung shakes his head, “there's not, we barely started dating, we haven't even had our first date” he bites his lip, “I'm nervous”

And by saying that Jisung just trapped himself into having to talk about first date possibilities. All of that was happening while he was wondering what Donghyuck was thinking about all of this because Jisung knew he knew what was going on. Donghyuck isn't dumb after all. Once they're all finally leaving the redhead stays back for a moment. 

Once the others step out the door he shoves Jisung, “idiot! I didn't mean it seriously when i said fake date Jaemin, he's going to kick my ass” 

“Jaemin wouldn't do that” Jisung scoffs, “and besides i think it's a good idea” 

“Yes he would, especially if you mentioned it was my idea, and knowing you…” he trailed off.

The younger grinned sheepishly, “I may have said it was your idea” 

“Of course you did” Donghyuck mumbled, “anyway stop being so nervous if it's fake, then you don't need to worry” 

Jisung groaned, “I can't help it, I don't want to mess up”

“Jaemin won't care, trust me” the redhead laughed, “See you tomorrow sung, and don't worry I won't tell the others, I'm assuming you don't want anyone but me to know”

“Yeah...please don't tell anyone” he whispered.

Donghyuck nods with a smile and heads out the door, Jisung waves at them as they pull out of the driveway. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Jaemin groans when his 5am alarm goes off and forces himself to roll out of bed. He heads into the bathroom to wash his face, he looks up noticing a bright pink sticky note stuck on his mirror. Jaemin wonders just how tired he was he felt the need to make himself a reminder that he was currently ‘fake dating’ park Jisung. He pulls the note off and crumples it up dropping it in the wastebasket. After he finished his whole routine he grabs up his gym bag and heads out to school, hoping to not be late for morning practice. The familiar smell of sweat and the sound of squeaking shoes brought him a sense of comfort and familiarity that he enjoyed in his foggy state in the morning hours. 

Jaemin internally groaned when Jeno and Mark approached him with sly smiles, Mark punches his arm, “you sure dropped the ‘im not going to date anyone this year’ fast for little park Jisung” 

He rolled his eyes, “and what about it?”

Jeno gives a questioning look, “how did it even happen?” 

Jaemin freezes a bit knowing it wouldn't make any sense for them have started dating out of the blue, “um well we were texting a lot” 

“Oh okay” Mark shrugs, “it was just weird because usually, you tell us about this stuff” 

“Well Jisung...he's shy” he explains, “sorry, didn't mean to keep it from you” 

“Sorry, Jisungs just...shy” he explains. 

Jeno nods, “not surprised, he never even really speaks when we’re there” he chuckles quietly, “at least now I know why you always sat next to him at practices” 

Jaemin couldn't argue with that at all, he did purposely take the seat next to him, but he just thought Jisung was cute, but it's not like he has a crush on him. His thoughts are cut off at the coach yelling for everyone to line up. The next hour the gym is filled with the sounds of heavy footsteps and balls bouncing. It always surprised Jaemin how fast morning practice could go by considering it was something him and his teammates dreaded. After practice he went to the locker rooms washing off after sweating so much. When he's getting changed another teammate comes in telling him someone is waiting for him upstairs. 

He stands pulling a shirt over his head, “okay thanks for telling me” 

Jaemin stands heading out figuring it was Jisung waiting for him, and sure enough there he slouched slightly looking nervous as usual. 

Jaemin softly brushed his hand against the back of Jisungs arm, “hey” he notices the boys holding a cup of coffee, “I thought you didn't like coffee” 

“Oh um” Jisung passes him the cup, “does this count as a boyfriend thing?”

“It counts as the best boyfriend thing oh my god thank you” Jaemin gushes ending it with a sloppy kiss on Jisungs cheek. 

“I see you already found the way to Jaemins heart” Jeno laughed as he approached the two, Jaemin flipped him off.

The younger laughs, “yeah i don't know how he survives drinking that” he shakes his head at Jaemin happily slurping it down, “it looks like death in drink form, i've decided Jaemin isn't human” 

“He's a vampire most likely” Jeno nods. 

“Definitely!”

“I would get after you two for teasing me but since Jisung bought it for me there's a free pass” Jaemin speaks grinning happily from ear to ear, “i feel awake already”

Jisung smiles fondly at the elder deciding that smile of his definitely lives up to its reputation, “happy to provide if you're gonna smile like that” 

Jaemin stares at him wide-eyed, “are you flirting with me?” Jisungs cheeks bloom pink, “how cute” 

The younger stayed quiet after that staying next to Jaemins side while he and Jeno chatted. Jisung noticed that Jaemin already had his bag and reached down to hold it.

When Jaemin looks at him he just smiles, “ill carry it” 

“You don't need to do that Jisung” he speaks immediately. 

Jisung shrugs, “you just had practice, aren't you tired? I don't mind carrying it” 

“Oh yeah, I am” he lets him take it, “thank you” 

“Well I already like Jisung more than anyone else you've dated, he's the first one to offer to carry your stuff and if ask me that's a pretty basic nice thing to do” Jeno waves, “see you at the bands' practice”

They both give Jeno a short wave as he walks away from them. Jisung slings Jaemins backpack over shoulder as much as he can, seeing as he's also wearing his own backpack. He was surprised that the latter's backpack actually weighed quite a lot. Jaemins smiled up at him and gently held onto his upper arm.

“I'll walk you to class” Jaemin grins.

Jisungs bottom lip juts out, “you should let me walk you instead, your bag is heavy and you just got done working hard” 

The elder smiles happily, “okay, whoever dates you for real is going to be really lucky park Jisung” 

He blushes softly, “thank you but let's not speak so soon, just wait for me to mess up the date” 

“Give yourself more credit I'm sure you'll do fine” he squeezes Jisungs arm affectionately. 

Jisungs head fell and his voice dropped to a whisper, “I don't know, I'm really nervous ...you may hate me after” 

Jaemin reaches down grabbing the youngers hand, he brings it to his mouth kissing his knuckles, “don't worry Jisung, I'm here to help remember? And the whole point of this is it's a fake so you don't need to worry, and besides id never hate you so completely delete that worry from your mind”

Jisung smiles gratefully at Jaemin, he's so happy that Jaemin is so understanding, “right of course” 

  
  
  


At lunch, Jaemin shows up at Jisungs table to sit with him planning to announce that he has the ‘perfect easy first date’ that won't make Jisung too nervous. Typically Jaemin would have sat with the rest of the basketball team but that would be weird now that he's dating Jisung. He falls into the seat next to Jisung.

Jisung smiles at him purposely not making eye contact, “hello” 

“You two are awkward” Renjun says in a monotone. 

Jisung frowns, “sorry” 

Jaemin interjects feeling sightly protective, “you don't need to apologize for being shy Jisung, its okay” 

This time he looks at the elder, “right okay” 

They ignored the others chatter, “so Jisung I thought of where we should go” seeing the younger confused expression he rolls his eyes, “the date silly” 

“O-oh right” Jisung flushes, “where do you wanna go”

“Is a movie date okay” Jaemin asks leaning closer, “i just thought it wouldn't be as nerve wracking” 

“Of course! It sounds great” the younger nodded along. 

Jaemin holds his phone between them so they could both see, “all these are playing...how about this ” 

“I'll see whatever you want” Jisung grins. 

“Well aren't you agreeable” the latter laughs

He shrugs, “i try”

Jaemin smiles sweetly, this isn't something he's used to. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Its saturday night and Jisung is sitting in the theater play with the frayed edges of his ripped jeans while waiting for Jaemin. He takes a deep calming breath, thinking about how it smells even more strongly of butter than the last time he was here. He tried to dress better than usual, having decided to wear light wash ripped jeans and white button up tucked in. Jisung wasn't prepared for Jaemin though, not prepared sheer attractiveness to be so utterly out of this world. Jisung being an avid believer in aliens Jisung had every reason to believe that no one as beautiful as Jaemin could be from this planet. Though, with that said here, Jaemin was right in front of him. His white t-shirt stretching across his broad chest, accompanied by a black leather jacket. Jisungs mouth went dry as Jaemin walked closer hair pushed off his forehead, looking so good in such a simple outfit.

‘Hey Jisung!” he grins, “you look nice” 

“ah, thank you, you look really good” Jisung compliments with the most confidence he can muster. 

“Really good, huh?” Jaemin smirks. 

The younger rolls his eyes, “lets-let's just get our tickets”

“Oh I already took care of it, I just wasn't sure if you if you wanted popcorn” he takes Jisung wrist in his hand. 

“Oh, I'm fine” he follows the other as he tugs on him. 

“Sweetheart if you want popcorn just say so, I can afford it” Jaemin smiles pulling them into the line, “do you want it?”

Jisungs head droops, “yes please” 

“Silly next time just be straightforward with what you want” Jaemin shook his head going forward to order popcorn for them to share. 

In the theater room, there's a strong odor, and Jisungs shoes stick to the old spilled soda with each step to their seats. All that is expected, what he did not expect is when he sat next to Jaemin for his freshly applied cologne to invade his senses. He shrugs it off as they sit in silence watching the movie and munching on popcorn. Jisung keeps stealing glances at Jaemin thinking, isn't this the part when he's supposed to hold his hand? Or fake a yawn to put his arm over his shoulder. He looks at Jaemin again whose eyes continue to be trained to the screen. Jisungs fingers twitch in his lap nervously, he decides this was all about taking chances. He assures himself Jaemin would nicely tell him if he did something wrong. He wipes his sweaty hands over his thighs and places his arm gently over the elder's shoulders. Jaemin looks up at him smiling softly, then as confirmation, he leans into Jisungs side. 

At the end of the movie its Jaemin who makes the move to link their hands walking him to the truck and he drives him home. On the drive back they talk about the movie they just saw as people normally do. When they pulled up Jaemin got out jogging around to the passenger door opening it for Jisung.

“Tonight was nice, yeah?” he asks as they walk onto the porch, “was it okay for you? Were you nervous?”

He fought off a blush as Jaemin reached out pushing hair out of his eyes, “it was nice i agree, but yes i was nervous” 

“Well as expected from your first date, well fake date” Jaemin giggled with a wink. 

Jisung smiled, “thanks again Jaemin”

“Of course” he leans in pecking his cheek, “goodnight Jisung”

“Goodnight Jaemin”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“What do you mean ‘i dont think Jaemin cares’” Donghyuck stares at him.

Jisung looked down at the blank sheet of poster board. It wasn't that Jisung thought Jaemin wouldn't care but he thought it would be embarrassing for him, and okay maybe he thought Jaemin wouldn't care. 

Donghyucks hands are on his hips staring at him like he's crazy, “news flash Jisung your boyfriend does care if you go to his game”

“I didn't say that! I'm going, of course, i just dont think Jaemin cares if i make a sign” he looks over at Renjun, “hes not making one why are you after me about”

“Jeno isn't Renjuns boyfriend ...yet” Donghyuck smirks at Renjun who glares, “you however are dating Jaemin, and I can assure you he's the type that would love this, don't you want to make him happy?” 

Jisung blushed and scoffed, “of course I do!” 

“Good” his friend shoves a pack of glitter Markers in his hands, “get to work” 

He looks around making sure his paper is the smallest sheet of poster board, he sighs realizing he does. Jisung grumbles to himself watching what Donghyuck is writing. He looks back at his paper when Renjun gives him a warning look. With much questioning happening in his own head he hastily writes out ‘jamein is #1’ embarrassingly dotting the I with a heart.

“Um is this uh, okay?” Jisung asks holding up the board. 

A teasing smile plays on the corners of Renjuns lips, “is that a heart over the eye” 

He puts down the paper and throws the Marker he used to the center of the table, “it's dumb I knew it” 

“No!” Renjun snatched the Marker from Jisung when picks back up the Marker to cover the heart, “its cute, trust me” 

Jisung was fully aware he was blushing, again, but was really appreciative that his friends didn't comment on it. He stares at the poster, wondering if Jaemin would appreciate it or not. Worry crept up eating at him with the thought that Jaemin may find it annoying. He stands leaving the other two at the table to pull out his phone when out of sight. 

  
  
  


**Jisung **

_ Jaemin… _

_ Um can we like talk before the game?  _

_ I'm just worried about something  _

_ and you said i should talk to you when that happens _

  
  


**Jaemin**

_ Of course _

_ What's wrong? _

_ Do you want me to come to you now :( _

_ You sound upset _

**Jisung**

_ No!! You don't need to do that _

_ Im fine c:  _

_ Just concerned about something _

  
  


**Jaemin**

_ Well what is it? _

  
  
  


**Jisung**

_ I'll just show you before the game don't worry about me _

  
  
  


Jisung stuffs his phone back in his pocket going back to the boys in the classroom. He sits adding a few more things to the poster wanting it to look better. After a few minutes of silence Jaemin comes through the door drenched in sweat. 

“Jisung” he comes in looking concerned, “what’s wrong?” 

Both Donghyuck and Renjun look at him confused, “i-i said we could talk right before”

“It's fine” the elder smiled, “coach said I could” He approached Jisung eyes falling on the poster on the table, “you made that for me?” 

Jisung shrugs, “only if you want it...that what i wanted to ask, I didn't know if it was embarssing “

“No one's ever done that for me before” Jaemins eyes linger on Jisungs face, holding an expression Jisung wasn't used to. Adoration? He brushed the youngers cheek, “it's not embarrassing at all, thank you Jisungie”

Jisung swallowed thickly as Jaemin thumb continued to brush his cheek, “you're welcome” 

They stayed like that, Jaemins hand on his face, staring into each other's eyes. 

“Um you guys can kiss, we don't mind” Renjun finally interrupts. 

Donghyuck nods, speaking in a teasing tone, “seriously get it over with” 

Jaemin takes his hand away, both of them red in the face now. 

“Come onnnn” Donghyuck whined. 

Jisung could feel his breath hitch when suddenly Jaemin was leaning down to him. He shakily held Jaemins wrists as he cupped his face. Soft and slow Jaemin kissed him, only for a moment, almost like he wasn't even there at all. But the way Jisungs lips tingle and his stomach flips. He blushes fully when Jaemin leans back in pecking the corner of his mouth. 

Jaemin straightens his back awkwardly coughing, “i have to go back to practice, thank you again Jisung” 

“That was cute” Renjun speaks uneasily, “but weird...are you guys really against pda or” Jisung blushes heavily burying his head in his hands, “was that the first time you” he trailed off when Jisung was nodding, “oh my god why didn't you just tell us to fuck off or something!” 

“I don't know! He-he was looking at me like that and I couldn't talk! Oh my god that just happened, i need air” he stood up clambering out of the rooms back door immediately leaning over hands on his knees. He squeezes his eyes shut hoping he didn't just mess anything up with Jaemin.

  
  
  


At the gym Jaemin barges in ignoring the calls from his coach to head down to the locker room. He leans over the sink taking a deep breath, he hears the door open and knows without a look that its Jeno. 

He turns around to face him, “I messed up” 

Jeno frowns, “what happened?” 

“I kissed Jisung”

He looks at him with a raised brow, “okay? Jisung is your boyfriend” 

For a moment he almost spills the whole story but something holds him back, “you don't understand” he bites his lip, “we've never kissed and i didnt even ask? And in front of his friends? What was I thinking? He looked so freaked out oh my god”

“Jaemin if you can't communicate something this simple with him then you two need to have a different talk” Jaemin looks at the elder whose arms are crossed. 

He glared at him, “I don't want a lecture right now thanks” 

“You know what just go back to practice before we're both in trouble” Jeno turns and heads back out. 

Jaemin goes back to practice pushing the worry to the back of his mind, he needed to focus. 

  
  
  


When the game starts Jisung is in his place holding his sign low feeling slightly embarrassed. The whole time he ended up following Donghyucks lead for when to hold it up. He'd give the least awkward smile he could every time Jaemin would throw a grin his direction. By the end of the game, Jaemin is looking absolutely wrecked from giving it his all in the game, sweat matting his hair to his forehead, and breathes raggedly. Jisung climbs down the stairs slowly, waiting for the small crowd to disperse from around Jaemin. He flashed a small smile when the elder caught his eye, Jaemin met him at the bottom of the stairs with a smile and a tight hug

“Ewww” Jisung whines pushing him away, “you’re sweaty”

“Don't be mean i'm in celebration mode I just wanted a hug, boyfriend” his smile stretches widely across his face. 

Jisung rolls his eyes, a bit of pink present on his cheeks, “congratulations on your win”

“Come on i'll take you home” Jaemin grabs his hand pulling him along. 

A few people stop Jaemin along the way congratulating him, and some asking when he and Jisung became a thing. It made Jisung feel uncomfortable, well more curious, if they should have only kept this between them. But, now Jisung felt like he would be lost if he wasn't spending all this time with Jaemin. After only a short time of being so close to the elder he found himself looking forward to the time he would spend with him.

He really hoped after this was over they'd still be friends. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Jaemin and Jisung sat on a bench outside of the school, Jaemin being with sweat trickling down the sides of his face. He had stayed to watch the elders practice as his attempt to do something nice he even brought snacks. They sat there eating the hand cut fruits and vegetables, Jisung was fairly proud of his. Not to mention he was pleased that Jaemin seemed pleased. 

“Hello friends, my couple friends” Renjun coughed, “sorry i don't know what i'm saying”

“Anyway” he sits next to them, “I was wondering if u wanted to come over for like a triple date, Mark and Donghyuck” his cheeks tinge pink, “and me and Jeno” 

“That sounds fun! Doesn't it sound fun Jisungie?” He sets a hand on his knee, “do you wanna do that?” 

Jisung looks at Renjun, “yeah that sounds fun” he holds out the snacks to him, “do you want one?” 

Jaemin hooks his chin on Jisungs shoulder, “can you believe i have such a sweet boyfriend that comes to my practices  _ and  _ brings me snacks” 

“Jisungs quite a catch” Renjun chuckles as he takes a piece. 

“Mhm! I'm lucky” he ends the sentence with a kiss on Jisungs cheek. 

Renjun watches the exchange with a smile, “You guys really are cute, I can't believe I didn't see this coming” 

Jaemins arms snake around Jisungs middle, “we just wanted it to stay between us at first” 

“Well Jaemin i have to say, if Jisung is gonna date someone I'm happy it's you” his face turned serious, “I'm trusting you with my friend na Jaemin” 

Jisung feels the older stiffen against him, “you can trust me, Renjun” 

“Yeah if you’re comfortable I mean” he smiles softly and Jisung knows it's his way of saying it's okay to say no. 

“Of course I'm comfortable, sounds nice” he smiles back and Jaemins grin widens before he jogs off. 

He heads up the stairs to where Renjun is on the bleachers after he heads back in the gym. They chat, mostly about Jeno and Jaemin. Jisung watches the team with a smile, Jaemin leading them well and receiving many compliments. Practice comes to an end quickly, he lingers near the locker room door with Renjun. Slowly team members file out of the locker room. Jisung smiles when Jaemin emerges, droplets of water falling on his face and shoulders.

The younger shakes his head, “did you even try and dry your hair”

Jaeming shakes his head in Jisungs direction earning him a shove, “I hate you”

“But you dooont” he sings wrapping his arms around Jisungs waist, leaning up to peck his cheek. 

He rolls his eyes, placing a hand on the elder's waist, “okay maybe I don't” 

“Ugh, you guys are cute quit it” Renjun watches them with a small smile, “you know id never thought about you two together until you started dating, but even after a short time I'm happy it happened” he looks away, “because you guys are happy and that makes me happy, I hate being sappy so now leave” 

Jisung flushes and quietly thanks Renjun, while Jaemin nods in acknowledgment. They leave the gym side by side an awkward silence hanging in the air. Out at Jaemins truck after he's opened the door he stops Jisung wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Don't think too much about it” he kisses Jisungs cheek, closer to his lips than usual, then he went to the drivers side. 

Jisung hopes in the truck a small smile on his face, avoiding Jaemins eyeline he leans his head on the window. 

Jaemin deep voice breaks the silence, “Are you tired?” Jisung shakes his head no, “nervous?” he doesn't respond and the other laughs, “im starting to get to know you better and better.” he reaches over places a hand on his knee, “don't be nervous, it's just me” 

“I know, I know,” he laughs finally looking at the other. 

Jaemin grins, “good” 

In a few short minutes, they're pulling into Jaemins driveway. Jisung takes in the very cookie-cutter aesthetic, figuring Jaemins parents must have good jobs to afford this. They both head in Jaemins hand laying on the small of Jisungs back. 

“I was thinking I could cook for you, and we could watch a movie?” Jaemin speaks as they enter and begin taking off their shoes. 

Jisungs eyes widen, “you can cook?”

“Yes i can!” He grins. 

“And to think I was feeling all proud of how I cut those fruits and veggies into shapes for you” the younger pouts making Jaemin coo. 

“I loved your snacks they were so cute, there was even that cucumber you cut a face into” 

He rolls his eyes, “yeah yeah, i need to learn how to actually cook something i guess”

“You don't need to do that Jisungie” he pulls him along to the kitchen, “but if you want to, I can always teach you some” 

“Sure id like that sometime” he smiles watching him begin to pull ingredients for cabinets and the fridge.

Jaemin clears his throat, “also...we need to talk about what happened before the game, I think it’s important” 

Jisung felt a chill ran up his spine, "oh, okay” 

“Go sit I'll be there in a sec” the smile on his face did nothing to ease the nerves building in his chest. 

He went and sat in the living room leaning against the arm of the couch. He looks around at the decorations, Jaemin house was so pretty and smelled nice, just like him. 

When Jaemin came back it was with two bowls, he handed one to Jisung, “I hope you like it”

“Thank you” he looks down at the bowl appearing to have only rice, egg, and some sauce. Jisung takes a moment trying it, “wow its good” 

“Thanks, I know” he responds making him roll his eyes. 

They don't talk while eating, Jisung feeling too nervous after Jaemin saying they needed to talk. Talk about the kiss that he’d hoped they would both pretend didn't happen. He should've known he wouldn't be so lucky. 

“So about the other night” Jaemin starts. 

Jisung interrupts feeling a blush rise in his cheeks, “it's ok! And I'm sorry about Renjun and Donghyuck, and I'm sorry if it was bad I haven't exactly kissed anyone before” he groans, “seriously what is Donghyuck’s problem he even knows what's going on” 

“Wait you’ve never kissed anyone? Like not even a stupid peck in middle school” Jaemins eyebrows drew together in confusion. 

“Nope, I didn't go to the parties and play spin the bottle or whatever stupid game it is they play at those things” the younger explains. 

The other laughs, “you know some people just kissed because they liked each other, but I get your point middle school was weird” a teasing smile plays on his lips, “were you having an awkward stage at that time sungie” 

“Shut up, for your information as far as I knew everyone was having an awkward stage in middle school” he glares at Jaemin. 

“Well not everyone” Jisung hates the cocky wink that follows, “so ...you've never kissed anyone, that's important.”

“What do you mean?” He asks. 

Jaemin moves closer, hand settling on his knee, “it’s important to know how to kiss, you said you wanted me to teach you the stuff that happens in a relationship and…”

“A-are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting” Jisung asks in a quiet voice, so quiet Jaemin can barely hear him. 

Jaemin shuffles even closer whispering, “I could teach you if you want” 

Jisung thinks for a moment, it was an important thing to know, and Jisung wouldn't admit it but he surely wouldn't mind kissing him, “yeah s-sure okay” 

Jaemins trails up his arm finding its way to his jaw, “just follow my lead”

“Okay” 

Jaemins lips lightly press against Jisungs, he stalls slightly. The press is familiar but he stalls this time the others move against his. 

Jaemin chuckles holding Jisungs face and pulling away just enough to speak, “I said to follow my lead not freeze”

Jisungs cheeks heat up as Jaemin presses their lips together, and lets out a small laugh when Jisung reciprocates. He catches on a bit after a few, a hand flying up to grip Jaemins wrists. It's only a few more moments before Jaemin pulls away.

“That’s enough for now, and you’re cutting off the circulation to my hands” he smiles teasingly when Jisung quickly detaches himself. 

“Sorry” Jisung stares at him in slight awh, “was it bad?” 

“Not considering you're a beginner, and you'll only get better from here” he reassures. 

The younger cringed, “When you say it like that it sounds like you're tutoring me for a language class or something”

“Well that does also involve mouths” he smirked earning a punch on the arm from Jisung. 

“Shut up you're so embarrassing” Jisung lets his head fall forward into his hands. 

“Mmm, that's not what you were saying when you asked me to be your practice buddy” Jaemin kisses his cheek close to his mouth effectively flustering him. 

“Stop using weird terminology!” He cries. 

Jaemin just laughs loudly leaning on his side and Jisung thinks he could get used to this. 

  
  


When it's already almost six Jisung has forgotten about the plans with Renjun, frankly, he tries to get out of it but Jaemin drags him outside. All the whining about not wanting to go got him Jaemin lecturing him about being more spontaneous. He pouts on the way to Renjuns making the elder laugh. When they pull up to Renjuns Mark cuts off Jaemin purposely to steal the last spot in the driveway. 

Jisung giggles when Jaemin mutters “assholes” he looks at Jisung, “you think that's funny sweetie?”

“Yes,” Jisung states bluntly then screeches when Jaemin tickles his side, “I'm gonna get you back na Jaemin!” 

Next thing he's chasing Jaemin across the lawn, when he catches up he crumbles laughing loudly. Donghyuck and Mark are watching with smiles. 

Renjun swings open the door with a frown, “why the hell are you wrestling in my front yard?” 

Jisung looks up smiling shyly as Jeno appears behind him, “um I'm tickling him? As payback?” 

Jaemin is still laying on the ground still catching his breath, “Jeno, Mark, avenge me” 

Jeno and Mark share a look before Jeno speaks, “yeah not happening” 

Jisung stands helping the other up off the ground, “come on” 

The dinner goes well, as expected considering they're all friends. Though it feels a bit odd for Jisung still to be apart of couples get together, it's almost like Jaemin could sense it and keeps his hand on his leg nearly the whole time. The dinner was finished soon enough and they end up agreeing to stay for a movie. 

“So” Jaemin looks around to see it's only the two of them awake now, “wanna go home?”

Jisung blinks at him sleepily rubbing his eye, “yeah” 

He chuckles guiding him to stand, “sleepy sweetie?” 

Jisung hums confirming, leaning onto the elder. He leads him outside to the passenger side of the truck, “Jaemin I don't need help in I'm not a baby” 

“Agree to disagree” he grins helping the younger into the truck. 

To Jaemins surprise Jisung manages to stay awake on the drive home. He walks him to the door, hand on his back, just like earlier. Jisung usually would walk right in only turning to say goodnight but today he pauses looking at Jaemin. In his sleepy state, he decides to slightly lean down and pressing a soft kiss to Jaemins lips with a whispered, “goodnight” against his lips.

“Goodnight Jisung, sleep well” Jaemin whispers back.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Since the agreement they made Jaemin and Jisung haven't kissed again, but they were hanging out alone a lot more. Jaemin had insisted they needed to get more comfortable alone together, and the younger chose not to argue. Jisung can, in fact, feel them growing closer and knows its a bad idea but ignores and warning signs to call off the fake relationship. He ignores it all most of all the way his heart rate picks up every time he's with him. 

Jisung watches Jaemin with a small smile, he's reading some book Jisung doesn't know. The younger had originally come over to ask Jaemin to come see his band play but had gotten distracted, and nervous.

“Hey Jaemin” he calls, he looks up but then Jaemin phone dings distracting him. He watches the boy giggle reading whatever his message said, “Jaemin” he tries again. 

“Sorry sung! What is it, baby?” Jaemin smiles in a way that makes Jisungs head spin. 

He plays with the hem of his shirt avoiding eye contact, “um tonight we have the first round of the battle of the bands and id really like it if you could come” he looks up, “you don't have to come if you don't want to! I just thought it'd be cool if you saw me play not in a practice room or someone's backyard...” 

“Jisung, Jisung, sweetheart” he grins coming closer and holding his hands, “you don't need to try and convince me so much, I want to see you play” 

“Really?” 

“Mhm, hell I'd probably go even if we didn't have this whole agreement” he gently rubs his thumb over Jisungs cheek, “in case you didn't know you’re pretty amazing, so talented, nice to look at too but that's just a bonus”

“Shut up” he groans completely turning away from him. 

Jaemin giggles again wrapping his arms around Jisungs middle, “Hey, you wanna practice?” 

“Practice? I didn't bring my bass?” Jisung turns to look at him and Jaemins stare is unreadable to him. 

“Silly, i don't mean your bass” the elder gives him a light peck, “i mean kissing” 

Jisung blushes noticeably, “really? I thought maybe you didn't want to anymore since you didn't bring it up again” 

He chuckles, “you could've asked if you were so eager for another lesson” 

“Shut up” he bites back, “i-i wasn't I just- i don’t know just go on” 

“All you ever do is tell me to shut up” Jaemin laughs and reaches up to cup his jaw, “remember just relax” 

Jisung nods, “right okay” 

Jaemin slots their lips together sweetly. Jisung really wishes kissing him didn't make him so overwhelmed, then maybe he could do it right. The elder slows the kiss giving him a chance, of which Jisung takes. He holds Jaemins face and tilts his head, like what he understood deepened a kiss. Jaemin makes a noise of surprise and moves to hold his waist, kissing him back intent. He licks over Jisungs bottom lips making him jump and pull away. 

“Sorry! I was just surprised” Jisung explains. 

The dark-haired boy smiles, “it's okay, maybe that's enough for now” he pinches his waist, “we still need to study”

Jisung frowned, “Studying?” 

“Are my kisses so good im giving you memory loss?” Jaemin asks with a smirk. 

Jisung groans loudly, “please shut up” 

Jaemin laughs pulling out his textbooks and notes, the younger following suit getting his own. The thing was Jaemin was an excellent student, Jisung had been surprised to begin with. His grades had noticeably increased when he started studying with the elder. He knew Jaemin was smart but he didn't expect it to even rub off on his grades(not that he's complaining). 

Jaemin gently brushes his fingers through Jisungs hair, “good job Jisungie, all of your answers are right” 

“Really?!” he asks excitedly peeking over to see the sheet, “i am so passing that test!” 

The elder smiles fondly still petting his hair, “of course you are, ill make sure of that”

“Thank you Jaemin, seriously, my grades have never been this good” he laughs shuffling closer, “maybe we can still do this even after this deal is over”   
  
Jaemin grins and surprises him by giving him a soft kiss, Jisung ignore the tug in his chest, “of course we can Jisung” 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Jisung is backstage, bass in hand, nerves fully present in his stomach. He feels like he’s sweating a lot despite his tank top and ripped jeans, and really hopes it doesn't mess up the eyeliner Donghyuck forced on him. He checked over himself in the mirror nervously tucking a few strands of hair back into place. Jisung smiled gratefully when Renjun quit his pacing to stop and rub his back comfortingly, but it really did nothing for his nerves. He suddenly found himself really wishing Jaemin was here, but he still hadn’t answered his original message asking when he was coming. 

When a stage manager comes to let them know they are on next Jisung feels some of his nerves fade. He reminds himself they practiced for this, they are prepared. The slight relief doesn’t last long because then they are stepping on stage and there are so many people. Worst of all Jisung cant spot Jaemin, he wonders if he stood at the back. On stage it goes smoothly, naturally, of course, seeing as this is their dream. Only halfway through the song and seeing the good reaction from the crowd puts a smile on their face. After the end, Jisung is looking for Jaemin but still sees no sign of him and check his phone. 

  
  
  
  


**Jaemin**

_ Hey Jisung :( _

_ I'm so sorry I couldn't make it _

_ I ended up having a date  _

**Jisung**

_ Oh _

_ Its okay dont worry about it _

_ Hope you had fun _

_ See you tmrw _

  
  
  


Jisung sinks into the couch in the back room, his friends are all standing around laughing. He tries not to cry, he really does, but his bottom lip wobbles and tears streak down his face. 

Donghyuck is the first to notice, “Jisung, bub what's wrong?” 

He shakes his head, “its nothing it’s stupid” 

“Jisung…” Renjun approaches worriedly, “what is it?” He looks around the room a bit, “have you not found Jaemin yet? Do you want me to look?” 

Embarrassingly his tears fall faster, and shakes his head, “is he not here?” Donghyuck asks. 

He shakes his head again. 

“I'll be back” the redhead speaks, “can I borrow your phone mines dead” 

Jisung doesn't think much of it and just agrees. 

Jaemin is home with Jeno and Yukhei on his couch playing video games when his phone rings, the moment he sees Jisung caller id he smiles and pauses the game to answer it. 

“Hi, baby how was your show?” He asks sweetly. 

There's a scoff and Jaemin raises an eyebrow, “hello asshole” 

He raises both eyebrows now, “Donghyuck? Why are you calling me from Jisungs phone” 

“Because im not stupid I knew you wouldnt answer my call” he scoffs again, “anyway” 

Jaemin rolls his eyes even though he can't see, “Well you’re aren't wrong, so go on” 

“Would you like to tell me why Jisung is crying?” He sighs sounding annoyed, as he should, “im assuming it’s because you aren’t here when you said you would” 

“He's crying?” Jaemin asks biting his lip nervously. 

“Jaemin i don't know exactly what's going on with you and Jisung at this point but you can't do this to him” he hears him saying something to someone else, and hears Jisungs name somewhere in the mix, “sorry Renjun was asking something, but anyway you need to understand music is everything to Jisung if he invited you to come then he really  _ really  _ wanted you to come, don't agree to things you can't do” 

“It wasn't like that, som-” he hears the line click dead and sighs. 

Jaemin does all he can for now which is send Jisung a text saying how sorry he is and that he won't ever do it again. He really does feel like an asshole. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


The next day as soon as Jisung steps into the school he's wrapped up in a hug. He doesn't need to see to know who it is, from the way he smells of familiar cologne when he breathes into the way the arms engulf him its Jaemin

“Jisungie” he breathes against his ear before pulling away, “i am  _ so so  _ sorry” 

Jisung starts to speak but Jaemin kisses him before he can continue, “its uh fine Jaemin” 

He brushes the side of his face softly, “it's not but I won't do it again” 

The younger smiles softly, “okay, ill see you later” 

Jisung awkwardly shuffles past Jaemin, still feeling upset with him, and heads over to the bulletin board ignoring the stares he was getting. He stares at the flyer he held in his hands, the one asking people to come to their gig and cheer them on. He felt bad, but he had no intentions of inviting Jaemin again. He had decided he really didn't like how he felt yesterday and the way to avoid that was to not invite him. It wasn't a chance he felt like taking again. 

“Hey” he shifts seeing a boy shorter than him, with brown hair. 

“Hey? Can I help you” Jisungs glances around. 

“I'm Yangyang” he leans on the wall next Jisung, “i was just wondering how did you end up with Jaemin?” 

“I'm Jisung” he makes eye contact, “and what do you mean” 

“Well, he's like popular?” He shrugs. 

Jisung frowns, “is he? Well, maybe he's into musicians?” 

“You're a musician? What do you play?” Yangyang asks excitedly 

He smiles and hands him a flyer, “I'm in this band, I play bass” 

“That's so cool!” He folds up the flyer putting it in his pocket, “I'm definitely gonna come watch” 

Jisungs expression brightens considerably, “Really? Thanks! I'll see you there” 

“Yeah see you!” Yangyang turns heading back down the hallway. 

Jisung cocks his head at the weird encounter but continues hanging a few flyers on the bulletin board. He notices Jaemin surrounded by a small crowd across the hall and feels a bit of guilt settle in his stomach for not inviting him, but Jisung is quickly reminded how terrible he felt last night. He decides if it was something Jaemin wanted to do then he should've shown up the first time. 

  
  
  


At the venue, Jisung is still nervous but its not nearly as bad as the first time, and then purely out of curiosity he walks over to the opening to take a peek at the crowd. A grin spreads across his face when he sees Yangyang front and center looking excited. Jisung laughs to himself thinking maybe he'd actually make a friend out of that weird interaction in the hall.

"Whatcha lookin at"

He jumps at the Donghyuck speaking directly into his ear, "god, some warning maybe?"

"not my fault you're a scaredy cat, you jump at everything," he says with a teasing smirk.

Jisung rolls his eyes, "yeah whatever, and someone from school I met today actually came!"

Donghyuck smiles happily, "who? and is jaemin here yet? I'm beating him up if he misses it again"

he looks away shyly, "its Yangyang i don't really know him, and well i didn't tell Jaemin it was happening so..."

"Jisung...why" Donghyuck frowns. 

he pouts, "I don't want him to feel forced to come because of a stupid agreement"

"is it not more than just an agreement yet?" he asks, eyebrow raised.

Jisung gapes, "wait you mean like are we dating for real?"

"yeah, I just kinda assumed after that whole scene this morning? you know he kissed you? ...in front of like everyone so?" Donghyuck stares at him a small smile playing on his lips seeing a blush spread on the youngers face.

"w-well we aren't! He's just teaching me" he speaks starting to mumble at the end of his sentence.

"wait, hes teaching you how to kiss?" Jisung nods, "yeah because that definitely won't end terribly" he speaks sarcastically.

Jisung frowns, "i know" he groans, "I'm stupid but its too late now"

his bandmate sighs, "whatever it's your hearts funeral"

"oh come on don't be so dramatic, I'm not going to be like some cliche" he crosses his arms grumbling.

"sure bub, sure" he pats him on the shoulder and walks back to the rest of the members.

Jisung leans against the wall with aggravated huff, he really didn't want to end up as some cliche ending up with his heartbroken from this. He watches his friends laugh obnoxiously loud and shakes his head then heads over to join in on whatever was funny. 

Soon enough the staff is ushering them around and arranging everything while counting down the seconds until they'd start. Of course, when the lights came up Jisung took the free second he had to make a point to smile at Yangyang. This is the last show before the finals, and he really wants to make it. But, Jisung tries not to get his hopes up. He can't help it after the show, because it goes so well, he knows they must've made it, and he's right they do. Jisung and the whole band are beyond ecstatic. 

He makes his way out waiting near the exit to see Yangyang, who apparently guessed that was where he'd wait.

"Yangyang!" Jisung calls out waving, he waves back, "I can't believe you actually came"

"I said I would, didn't I?" he says with a laugh.

he shrugs, "not everyone follows through on their word and besides I don't really know you"

Yangyang shrugs, "well lets go hang out! let's get celebratory milkshakes, congrats by the way"

"were coming too!" Renjun announces, him and the others suddenly appearing.

"good more people the better" Yangyang grins widely.

They all walk to a nearby diner that the newcomer claims has 'the best milkshakes in the entire freaking universe'. The night was full and fun with lots of laughs, and new friendships formed, and lots and lots of selfies. It turns out Yangyang is the type of person who thinks that every moment needs to be captured and shared for the world to see. And coincidentally Yangyang and Jaemin have a friend in common which mean he was seeing the tons of photos he was posting with Jisung.

Jaemin scrolls through the unknown kids feed feeling an unwelcome twist in his gut, jealousy. He frowns over-analyzing each selfie that finds its way to his timeline. A few rational thoughts float through his head telling himself that he has no right to be jealous or mad, Jisung isn't his boyfriend, but he ignores them.

"Jaemin? you good?" he looks up realizing Jeno was staring at him, "...Jaemin?"

"oh yeah I'm fine" he fibs but Jeno sees right through it.

"what are you looking at dude" he holds out his hand for the phone and Jaemin hesitantly hands it over, he whistles lowly, "is the little green monster paying a visit?"

the younger rolls his eyes, "shut up no"

"yeah you're lying, also hey why didn't you go to the gig?" he clicks something on the screen handing it back.

Jaemin looks with wide eyes seeing a post the Yangyang guy tagged Jisung in, 'congrats on moving on to finals, your band is amazing, "what... I didn't know it was happening he didn't invite me"

"eh Renjun didn't invite me either, maybe it's more of a nerves thing?" Jeno asks with a sad smile.

"no" Jaemin sighs, "I totally had this coming, he invited me yesterday and I didn't show up"

Jeno shakes his head in disappointment, "totally uncool boyfriend move my dear friend, you might have to do some work to make up for that one, i'd say Jisung seems like the type to appreciate sweets gifted to him"

Jaemin rubs his face frustratedly, “I think it's going to take more than candy”

“Most likely, but you know candy will help”

Jaemin glares at him, “you aren't slick i know you just want candy and want me to go to the store with you”

“So you might be right” he stands to pull at Jaemins arm, “but I really think you should get something for Jisung”

“I know, I know” he groans standing, “lets go”

Less than thirty minutes later Jaemin is standing outside a convenience store gripping and admittedly shitty bouquet of flowers, staring at the text he sent Jisung. He had asked what he was doing in hopes he could see him now.  Jaemin knew it was somewhat of a long shot but he hoped seeing as Jisung had just had a show that he would still be awake. he looks back at the shitty convenience store he'd just come out of, it was really the only place he could go to get this stuff at midnight.

"yo has he answered?" Jeno asks pushing his way into Jaemin personal space to look at the phone, "he did!" Jaemins eyes immediately darted to the screen, "oh? he's with Renjun too then, I'll come along"

Jaemin shrugs "alright then, I guess everyone will just watch me make an idiot out of myself"

the elder laughs loudly, "you'll be fine"

"no I wont I cant believe I let you talk me into this" he holds up the bouquet, "these are the saddest flowers in existence"

Jeno shakes his head, "that's not even the point, its the timing," he takes another bite of his candy, "sure you could wait a day or so but the timing is great now, because right  _ now _ Jisung is so happy and, well this is hard to explain but you get me"

Jaemins eyebrows draw together slightly confused, "yeah sure okay"

Jaemin shrugs it off seeing as he figures he can't possibly screw up more than what he already has. One question eats at him though, why, why does he care so much. He and Jisung aren't even in a real relationship so why does he care so much if he does invite him to shows. More flooded his mind, why did he feel so jealous at the sight of him with Yangyang. Sure Jaemin has thought Jisung was cute even before all this but he didn't think he had a crush on the kid, he wonders if all of this was a huge mistake. 

"sounds like they're celebrating" Jeno laughs as they approach and hear music coming from the shed.

Jaemin nervously pushes the door open surprised to see its only Jisung sitting on the couch, "oh hey Jeno, Renjuns inside?"

the elder rubs his neck worriedly as he shuts the door, he looks at Jisung who turns the music down a few notches, "sorry he just wanted to see Renjun and knew I was coming to see you"

"it's cool" he turns eyes flickering to the flowers with a raised brow.

"um they're for you, I brought chocolate too?" he sighs, "I know the flowers look kinda sad but Jeno gave me this whole speech about timing and now seemed best and only the convenience store was open so..."

Jisung blinks at him, "oh"

Jaemin stands silently, usually he was the sort of person that always knew what to say, but the way Jisung was looking at him had him tongue tied. He felt frozen in place watching the younger get closer and closer. he tilts his head up to keep eye contact when there's no space left between them. Jisung leans forward and pressed their lips together for a short moment. Jaemins eyes widen slightly at the action.

Jisung flushes noticeably, Jaemin doesnt think twice about letting the candy and flowers fall from his hands. before the latter can get any further away he grasps his small waist pulling him back. Jisung cups Jaemins jaw and slots their lips together again, Jaemin respond immediately reaching up to hold Jisung face. the kisses intensity something completely unknown to Jisung, seeing as Jaemin had never kissed him like this before.

he feels the elder pull back slightly mumbling against his lips, "I'm sorry"

Jisungs breath fans over his lips, "its okay, you're forgiven, just kiss me"

“You want me to kiss it better?” the younger doesn't have to even see his face to know he's smirking. 

Jisung makes a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat, “just shut up” 

With that their mouths mould together again moving in tandem and he can taste the peach flavored lip balm on the latters lips touch his taste buds. Jaemins hands grip his waist tightly while Jisungs hands wander his hair. He feels him moving them but doesn't think anything of it until they fall back on the couch with a muffled ‘oof’. Jaemin grins at him caging his head between his forearms. Jisungs brain seems to only be thinking the word close, pretty, and Jaemin. Hes flushed pink all the way to the tips of his ears at this point. Jaemin kisses his cheek slowly trailing back to his lips and Jisungs eyes flutter closed. Jisung gasps into the kiss quietly. Jaemin licks over his bottom like and this time he doesnt pull away letting the elder lick into his mouth slowly. Jisungs hands shake moving to the back of Jaemins neck. The blunt tips of his nails dig into the skin of Jaemins nape making him groan and a spark of electricity runs up Jisung spine. He feels the hand the elders hand on his waist slide up to his ribs rubbing his thumb in small circles into his side. Jisungs hands move balling up the fabric of Jaemins t-shirt at his shoulders. The elder props himself up with his elbows, hovering over Jisung whose eyes are still closed.

Jaemin swipse his thumb over the corner of his mouth, “too much?” 

Jisung slowly blinks his eyes open, biting at his bottom lip as he looks over Jaemins face, his flushed cheeks, spit slicked lips, and messy hair, “no” he swallowed thickly, “its was fine” 

He smiles tilting his head, “just fine?” 

The youngers breath stutters slightly still feeling so overwhelmed after the kiss and still being so close, “it was good” he looks away, “really good, you haven't kissed me like that before” Jisung can’t help but think that's  _ how you kiss someone you love.  _

Jaemin reaches up brushes his hair into place on his forehead, and continues to card his fingers through the hair, “I know...maybe I should do it more often” 

Jisung opens his mouth but at that moment Donghyuck, Renjun, Jeno, and Chenle slam the shed door open. The two of them freeze eyes wide, the others that had just entered had mirroring expressions. 

And then Chenle bursts out in a loud high pitched laughter and the others follow suit, “id ask what you're doing but it's pretty obvious, anyway make room” 

Awkwardly Jaemin gets off Jisung and pulls him into a sitting position where he's still pressed against the elders side, “sorry” 

“Why are you apologizing” Jeno asks while picking up the chocolate and flowers off the floor, he flops next to Jisung hand him the gifts, “im just happy you guys made up” 

Donghyuck lurks near the door staring down Jaemin with a look that's part glare, part questioning, “yeah me too” he sits in a beanbag chair gaze now moving to Jisung who is quick to avert his eyes. 

He feels Jaemin drape an arm around him and he finally actually looks at what Jaemin brought him, “ill be honest, these flowers look like they're on their deathbed” 

The elder sighed, “I know sorry” 

“As you said, it's about the timing,” he laughs and looks at Jeno, “or should I say like Jeno said?” 

Jeno grins, “i'm a genius, I know” 

“I definitely wouldn't agree” Renjun mumbles from the other end of the couch making the boy pout. 

They all keep talking amongst themselves but Jisung is too distracted by his own thoughts swirling in desperation. Most in the front of his mind being about the way Jaemin is currently affectionately now rubbing circles on the inside of his wrist. But the scary thoughts lurk in the back of his mind purposely ignored by Jisung, but that's not so easy right now. There's a newfound dangerous feeling blooming in his heart and spreading throughout him every time he looks at Jaemin. It's no longer possible to be oblivious of it, not with the way it was burning at Jisungs insides insisting he acts on it. His breath stutters for the millionth time when Jaemin lays his head on his shoulder. Warning alarms go off in Jisung mind but he doesn't want what he and Jaemin are doing to end, he doesn't want to be apart. He's only brought back from his own mind when he realizes Jaemin is staring up at him through his long lashes. 

He moves his head awkwardly to look back at him, “what are you thinking so much about sung”

He shrugs, “Nothing”

Jaemin pouts and whispers lowly in his ear, “liar”

Jisung shivers and playfully shoves him as a cover, this time he leans in Jaemins space, “none of your business na Jaemin” 

The other smirks, “well that's not very boyfriendly of you”

“I was plenty  _ boyfriendy  _ not even 5 minutes ago” he grumbles in a hushed tone. 

Jaemin giggles against his neck and leans up smooching his cheek, “okay baby”

Jisung looks away knowing his cheeks are turning red at the pet name, but Jaemin knows he's blushing anyway.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Ever since that day with Jaemin in the shed him and Jaemin had been virtually inseparable. Jisung met Jaemin directly after his morning practice and then Jisung stays late to go home with him after after school practice. Jaemin insists they need to spend lots of time together to make up for the fact that he’ll be busy soon with tons of extra practices before the game that decides if they make it to the semi finals. 

Jisung stretches slightly, being wrapped up in Jaemins arms, in Jaemins bed, in Jaemins clothes. He flushes a small smile gracing his face, he hears the other murmur something.

“Did you say something?” Jisung whispers.

Jaemin sits up, smiling, “you're supposed to be napping, you studied a lot” he leans over, “its only two pm you only slept twenty minutes” 

“Sorry if i woke” he speaks timidly. 

The latter shakes his head, “not the point, I just wanted you to rest” he tugs on Jisung until his head hits his chest.

“Im rested, plenty rested” he mumbles against Jaemins collar bone. 

“Are you uncomfortable? Do you want me to take you home?” Jaemin brushes his fingers through the boys hair as he speaks. 

“no , Jaemin, i like being here” he looks up at him to see that smile he loves. 

The soft caring smile of adoration he sometimes gets when looking at Jisung, it melts his heart. 

Jaemin leans down kissing him lightly, “I like you being here” 

Its moments like these Jisung lets himself believe its all real because it feels so real. The familiar way Jaemins hand will curl around his waist, or how he'll relax into his side, or how he always tugs Jisung down to be eye to eye with him when he's talking about something exciting or serious. And Jisungs heart definitely hasn't caught on that none of this is real, it seems to have a mind of its own when Jaemins around. He swears sometimes it feels like it'll beat out of his chest when they're together.

They've been having Saturdays like this religiously for a while now, just them lazing around watching tv after studying. He's got Jaemin tucked under his arm now while he blind sleepily. 

“Jaemin” he hums.

Jaemin looks up at him, “what?”

He blushes and leans down slotting their mouths together, the elder's hand reaches up cupping the back of his neck. Jisung pulls back after a few moments and looks away shyly. That has also been happening more, its like he gets this build-up that he just had to kiss him. His mind would just overwhelm him so much reminding him that this is all temporary and he should take advantage of the time he does have.

“What's wrong?” Jaemins whispers, gently holding his face.

Jisung frowns, “nothing”

“Well give me some credit, I know you better than that” the elder sits up and holds his hand, “you can tell me” 

“It's really nothing to worry about Jaemin” when the boy looks disappointed he's quick to just say something, “it's just, I'm just taking advantage of the little time we have” he coughs, “you know before your upcoming busy period”

Jaemin grins sweetly, “don't worry baby it won't be too long” 

Jisung smiles back, “I know, but still” 

“I'll miss you too” he murmurs making Jisung blush.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


It's a really important game day for Jaemin, could possibly lead to paying for his college important, and frankly Jisung was thrilled to watch. He couldn't help but feel so overwhelmingly proud of the elder. Jisung swears he hasn't seen Jaemin at all except saying hello to him at the end of morning practices and goodbye at the start of after school ones, and finally, after two weeks of training he'd be done. Embarrassingly enough the younger was really looking forward to finally spending quality time with Jaemin again. It wasn't something Jisung would ever admit unlike Jaemin who made a point to tell him how much he missed him every time they saw each other. 

When the game finally comes around he, Renjun, and Donghyuck, have already been settled into their spots on the bleachers. He grins when Jaemin looks his way, he returns the smile but about 3000 watts brighter. Jisungs heart stutters in his chest, he definitely needs to talk to Jaemin about that, just be truthful with him. Sensibly he knew Jaemin wouldn't be mad but it didn't make it any less scary to tell someone that you think your fake relationship has caused some very real feelings. If anything Jaemin will have probably seen it coming just because he's intuitive like that, he always seems to be able to read Jisung like a book but maybe he's just predictable. What he could really do without though, is the pitying looks from Donghyuck who one hundred percent knows what's going on.

During the whole game, Jisung can't seem to take his eyes off Jaemin as he moves across the court, swift and skilled. And almost as if its fate it all comes down to Jaemin in the end, he stands at the free-throw line looking uncharacteristically nervous, so Jisung makes his own uncharacteristic move of his own. 

Jisung stands cupping his hands around his mouth, "Jaemin i know you can make it!"

Jaemin turns to look at him with a heart-stopping smile then easily sinks the shot. The whole crowd roars at that and the game comes to an end quickly. Jisungs eyes widen when he sees Jaemin straight away pushing through the crowd running towards him, he wrapped him up in a hug and a languid kiss on the lips that made butterflies erupt in Jisungs stomach. 

"na Jaemin what the hell?!"

Jisung and Jaemin pull apart to look at the owner of the voice, its someone Jisung doesnt know but from the look on Jaemins face he does. The boy looks at him betrayal evident on his face and then he turns taking off out of the gym with Jaemin hot on his heels.

Jisung, feeling confused, follows them at a distance trying to not be caught. He stands at the end of the hall he watched them walk into, listening. 

Jisung feeks it happening, his heartbreaking, shattering. He feels a hand on his shoulders and turns to see Donghyuck who is quick to get him away from there. By time Donghyuck pulls him into the band room the tears are falling faster than he can wipe them away.

Jisung lets out a ugly noise, "it hurts"

Donghyuck has his own few tears falling seeing his friend look so utterly crushed, "Jisung it'll be okay, i swear it'll be okay"

"Why did i have to do this, why did i have to like him" he lets his head fall onto his friends shouldure, "im so stupid i actually thought...i don't know what i thought"

"hey i don't wanna hear that, hope isn't lost, i honestly think he likes you" he sighs, "it's just...he can be stubborn okay? so it might be a while"

Jisung shakes his head a choked sob breaking out, "no i can't do this"

Donghyuck frowns rubbing his back, "Jisung don't say that, don't give up"

"god you're such a hopeless romantic, Jaemin doesn't like me, if he did, he wouldn't have just told that guy that he was going to break it off or whatever" his breaths are shaky, "I can't give myself false hope"

"you don't know what he's thinking" he pets the others head, "he was just saying what he needed to in that moment"

"no" Jisung looks at him, "I want to go home now please"

"okay, ill take you home" he speaks defeated obviously giving up on trying to convince the other there's hope.

At home Jisung receives numerous text messages from Jaemin, he ignores them, deciding to talk to him later, he didn't think he could handle the upcoming conversation yet. The tears won't stop even when he's curled up in bed watching his favorite movie, he has the dramatic thought of ' i wonder if i can get dehydrated from crying this much'. It really helps nothing that Jaemins texts turn from can we talks to messages of concern due to his absence. He finally just shuts off his phone deciding to go mia for the weekend, he needs rest and to get his thoughts in order. He knows that he just wants to be the one to call the fake relationship off. he knows its immature but it feels like Jaemin is winning in a way if he's the one to do it, and he just needs one win for the sake of his own sanity.

Renjun is the one who finally shows up at his house after not getting any response back from the younger. Unfortunately his mom gave him no warning so he walks into Jisung eating ice cream and watching a sad movie to 'cry it out' as Donghyuck had suggested.

He stared at Renjun with his puffy eyes and a mouth full of ice cream, "oh Renjun"

"Jisung...have you been crying?" he gets in the bed softly rubbing his back, "what is going on and why are you ignoring everyone, Jaemin even contacted me worried about you"

"he did?" Renjun nodded, "oh well, im sorry" he looks down, “I want to be the one to end it” 

“You guys are breaking up?” He looks at him worriedly, “who was that guy that came for him at the game?” 

Jisung rubs at his eyes, his voice breaks, “his boyfriend, probably” 

“But you’re his boyfriend….cheating? Was he cheating? I'll kill him” Renjuns hands turn to fists. 

“I was never his boyfriend” he chokes out. 

He looks confused, “What do you mean?” 

“It was all fake, such a fucking shitty idea, where did I get off thinking I wouldnt catch feelinfs especially for someone like him” he takes a pathetically shaking breath, “he's perfect, attractive, smart, caring? I'm an idiot” 

“Oh Jisung” Renjun moves closer petting his head, “it'll be okay” 

“You’re not gonna try and feed me that romance bullshit hyuck does and tell me Jaemin does like me” he sniffles again looking up at him. 

“Hell no, fuck Jaemin, that asshole” Renjun huffs agitated. 

Jisung shrugs, “Well he didn’t really do anything”

“Yes he did, how dare he not confess undying love or something, now i have a heartbroken best friend” he hits one of the plushies off the bed. 

“What happened to no romance bullshit” the other whined.

Renjun throws his arms up, “im just saying you know, that's how this usually goes”   
  


“And how would you know that? Going around and fake dating a lot of people I don't know about?” Jisung laughs lightly.

The latter shakes his head, “fan fiction, duh” 

He stares at Renjun unamused, “my life isn't a fan fiction thank you” 

Renjun laughs, then goes back to somber, “hey its really gonna be okay, alright? And if it helps I'll go with you to end it with Jaemin” 

“Really? You will?” Jisung looks up at him, eyes still glassy. 

His friend pats his cheeks playfully, “of course” 

“Thank you Renjun” he pauses, “will u take me now?” 

“Now?” he notices Renjuns eyes dart over his appearance.

Jisung hits him, “I'm gonna change and wash my face! Don't look at me like that!”

His friend laughs throwing up his arms in defense, “okay okay, I'm sorry!”

Jisung rolls his eyes and gets up to start getting ready. He can't be bothered to wear anything except a pair of sweats and sweatshirt, he figures he doesn't need to look amazing to ‘dump’ Jaemin. They don't really talk at all on the way to Jaemins, just silently sit in Renjuns car. Renjun figures its better to not ask him anything so he can keep himself together. 

“You'll be okay” Renjun encourages when they pull up in front of Jaemins place. 

Jisung smiles gratefully and nods. He gets out of the car and heads up to the door knocking lightly, so much so he's kind of surprised Jaemin answers so fast. He opens the door, eyes widening when he sees Jisung and then there's a look of relief. 

“Jisung” he breathes and wraps him up in a familiar hug that Jisung can't help but melt into, “thank god I was so worried” 

“Im sorry” he mumbled into his neck, blinking away oncoming tears, “I need to talk to you about something” 

Jaemin lets him step back, “what is it” Jisung looks down then at Renjun in the car which draws Jaemins attention to him, “Renjun looks mad”

“Ignore Renjun, I just needed a ride” he squeezes his eyes shut. 

The latter reaches out holding his hand, “I would've picked you up” 

“Jaemin listen, I can't do this anymore, we should be done” he sighs, “I just can't do this while knowing that there's someone else for you” he smiles at Jaemin, but he notices it doesn't reach his eyes, “silly you should've just called it off when you wanted to get serious with that guy” 

“Jisung i-” 

“You don't need to say anything Jaemin” he walks down the steps, “ill see you around”

“Jisung wait" Jaemin calls but he ignores him. 

Jisung runs across the lawn and gets back into the car and Renjun drives away. 

There are a few minutes of silence before Renjun speaks, “are you sure that was a good idea? He looked crushed” 

“He's not he's just confused or something, he has someone else” Jisung shrugs continuing to stare out the window. 

The elder's eyes dart between him and the road, “Jisung, what if he likes you” 

“Renjun” he groans, “you said you wouldn't do this...please stop” 

Renjun stays completely silent after that. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Jaemin was in all honestly feeling a bit heartbroken, he couldn't believe that he'd misunderstood things with Jisung. He thought maybe the younger really liked him, he had even ended it the night of the basketball game with the other boy he'd been seeing. That whole ordeal made him really realize the feelings he was harboring for Jisung. Jaemin originally had been prepared to confess, but Jisung wouldn't answer anything from him, and then broke off the fake relationship which he took as a hint he'd misread. Essentially now he just felt bad that he'd probably really embarrassed Jisung in front of so many people at that basketball game. The last place Jaemin wanted to be right now was his basketball practice, but here he was. 

“Yo Jaemin” he looks over at his teammate and nods in acknowledgment, “so is it true? You cheated on that sophomore park Jisung?” 

“I heard about that too” another boy chimes. 

Jaemin squeezes his eyes shut tightly, “you don't know anything, okay?”

“Then what happened” 

Jaemin snaps, “how about you shut the hell up and leave me alone!” 

Jeno is suddenly by his side, hand on his arm after he stood, “Jaemin” he surprised to see Jaemins eyes looking watery, “Jaemin come on let's go” 

The coach doesn't stop them when they leave even though it hadn't even started, obviously wanting to stop the inevitable fight. Jeno and Jaemin walk back into the locker room and Jaemin breaks tears furiously running down his cheeks. 

“Oh Jaemin” his friend gives him a tight hug.

He shakes his head, “I didn't cheat on him” 

“But who was that at the game? Maybe Jisung just misunderstood” Jeno suggests brightly.

Jaemin shakes his head, “I was dating that guy, sort of, I thought it was casual” he sighs, “but anyway I wasn't cheating because jisung and I were never dating” 

“Never dating?” the dark-haired boy trails off.

“Never dating, it was fake” 

“Elaborate?” Jeno pushes.

Jaemin nods agreeing, “Jisung came to me worried about dating, and I agreed to help him, but I obviously caught feelings”

“I-, but it seemed so real” Jeno mumbles.

“Well... I was starting to believe it was real there for a while” the boy murmured, “but i was wrong, Jisung asked to call it off” 

Jeno bites his lip, “I really can't help but feel like Jisung just misunderstood, maybe you shouldnt act so rash, talk to him again” 

“I really can't see him letting me near him? He seemed upset” Jaemin sinks onto the bench. 

“Upset? Jaemin come on you've got to see what's going on” when the latter looks at him still confused he shakes his head, “i-i need to do something i'll be back” 

Jeno walks out of the locker room to the hallway and pinches the bridge of his nose groaning. He pulls out his phone dialling Renjuns number. 

“Hey Jeno”

“Our best friends are idiots” states frustratedly. 

A laugh comes through the speaker, “I take it Jaemin let you in on what’s happening finally” 

“Yes!” He huffs, “what kind of idiots think fake dating is a good idea in the first place and then can't even see that their feelings are mutual when it's so obvious”

There's a loud laugh this time, “I know right? Jisung won't hear anything I have to say on the subject, but i know Donghyuck is talking his ear off about it” 

“Well” Jeno rubs his chin, “I have a possible impossible idea that is so stupid it just might work if we can convince them to be around each other” 

Renjun makes a noise of interest, “really? Tell me what it is baby” 

Jeno flushes, “okay so” 

Renjun listens to the idea intently, it's quite simple. Really all they have to do is convince Jisung and Jaemin to be around each other for more than a few seconds. But, that is truly difficult at the moment, Renjun thinks they can pull it off

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Somehow both Jeno and Renjun managed to pull off convincing both of them to come to a sleepover. It was a miracle really. The group is in Chenles living room, all in in pjs, Jisung couldn't stop looking at Jaemin. He was wearing the cutest pj set, a shirt and pants with little cute bears all over it. He looks down disappointingly at his tshirt and sweats. Donghyuck had been telling over and over that he'd most likely misunderstood the situation, but Jisung wanted to find out for himself. 

They all watched movies and played games as what usually happens at sleepovers, and everyone is having fun, even Jaemin and Jisung despite everything. Before they knew it, it felt like normal. Until Chenle.

“So Jaemin, how the guy your dating?” Chenle asks hastily.

Apparently everyone knew what had been going on, Jisung feels a crushing weight on his heart. 

Jaemin nearly yells, “no!” he clears his throat awkwardly looking around, “I mean I'm not dating anyone”

He and Jisung make eye contact for a moment, and an uncomfortable silence falls over the group. Donghyuck makes the first move putting in the dvd they rented. And before they know it they were the third dvd in and each falling asleep one by one. Jisung through, woke up again, feeling something touching him. More accurately felt someone petting his hair. His eyes slowly blinked open, looking up when he heard sniffles. It was Jaemin, he must've moved next to him after everyone fell asleep, he was still watching the movie that was on. Jisung frownd sitting up, successfully surprising Jaemin. He doesn't say anything when the younger looks at him worriedly, and thumbs over the tears. 

“Come on” Jaemin whispers, and leads him to stand.

They carefully stepped over their sleeping friends and head upstairs. They go into a bathroom and Jisung watches as Jaemin splashes water on his face.

“Are you okay?” Jisung asks gently holding his hand.

Jaemin chuckled lightly, “the movie just got to me a bit i think, that's all” 

He smiles, “okay, so that guy”

“I'm not dating anyone,” he says firmly, holding eye contact with him, “I didn't want to stop”

“Stop what” he asks quietly.

Jaemin bashfully avoids his eye line, “Stop dating” he shrugs, “I told that other guy I couldn't go through with it because I like you”

“Who was that guy?” Jisung asks with a frown.

Jaemin groaned, “That's not important when I'm confessing my feelings for you park Jisung”

Jisung flushes, “o-oh” he holds Jaemins hands tightly, “I'm sorry, I like you too” 

“We're dumb arent we” Jaemin laughs” 

“Pretty much” the blue-haired boy shakes his head, “so do you like, um, wanna go on a date? A real date, just to be clear” 

The elder smiles and doesn't answer just leans up kissing him. They both sigh into the kiss like they both had a weight lifted off of them. He holds Jaemins waist tightly while Jaemins hands bush and tug at his hair. He can feel the doorframe pushing into his back at this, the other still kissing him eagerly. 

Its Jisung who pulls away needing air, he tilts his head forward to touch his forehead to Jaemins, “that was a yes right?”

“Yes, just to be clear” Jaemin laughs breathly, “let's go back down I'm tired” 

“Me too” he lets Jaemin hold his hand and lead him back downstairs. 

They head to lay back in their spots and somehow in complete silence Jaemin manages to insist that Jisung be the little spoon. He pulls Jisung flush against his chest and Jaemin tucks his face into the back of his neck, both of them feeling comfortable. 

“Did you guys make up?” he hears Jeno whisper.

Then Renjun chimes in, “please tell me you guys are dating now”

He can feel Jaemins breath on his neck as he laughs, “yes now shut up and sleep” 

“Finally” he hears Donghyuck groan.

Jisung rolls his eyes and links his fingers with Jaemins, he's happy, they're both happy. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading,  
i really thrive off of comments and kudos so please leave them!
> 
> [CuriosCat](https://curiouscat.me/jaesungluv)  
[twt](https://twitter.com/forjaesung)  

> 
> \- Marie


End file.
